Drunk
by StarRose
Summary: Each year Red asks Blue to be his Valentines, and every time Blue flatly refuses.  Now alone and drunk in a pub on Valentines Day, Blues jealousy finally begins to surface when Red walks in with his own date for the evening. BluexRed, Four Swords manga.


**Title**: Drunk

**Fandom**: Legend of Zelda Four Swords (manga)

**Pairing**: Blue/Red

**Rating**: PG-PG-13

**Notes**: Written for the Valentines Day contest on the club 4SWORDS –fanfc on DeviantArt.

**WARNING**: It's a Valentines day fic, so it's gonna be corny lol

* * *

**Drunk**

"Same again?"

Blue was staring at the bottom of his pint glass, the foaming white remains of his beer clinging to the sides. He looked up the barman, a pissed off pout to his lips, and he pushed the empty glass towards him.

"Yeah."

Blue was drunk.

He only ever got drunk once a year, and always on the same day. Normally he hated alcohol, the hangover he'd gain in the morning making him 200 times more grumpy and snappy and all his fellow Links would avoid him like the plague until he felt better. But this day, this stupid, pink confetti, red heart filled day, was one he always got as hammered as possible on.

Valentines Day should become a swear word in Blues opinion.

All these stupid happy couples and their stupid happy gazes, giggling and kissing and _eurgh_, it was enough to make Blue want to throw his now full pint glass at the people around him, all sitting together in couples, lovely dovey eyes as they fed each other their meals. Everyone seemed to lose all common sense on this day, even Vio with all his cool intelligence went pink in the face this morning when Shadow had popped out of nowhere, a large bouquet of red roses in his arms and a cheeky grin on his lips.

Green had disappeared even earlier this morning, mumbling something about taking Zelda for a walk around the royal gardens, blushing and fidgeting, that stupid _stupid_ smile on his face. Blue felt like he was the only one in town that actually stayed _normal_ on this day. Well, him and Red, but Red only stayed normal because being happy and giddy and full of hugs _was_ normal for Red, you couldn't tell the difference between him on Valentines Day and any other normal day.

Red.

This made Blues already rather miserable face fall even further, and he placed the pint glass against his lips and took several long deep gulps of the bitter liquid inside it. Red was the reason he was here. He was always the reason he was here. Every year it was the same. Shadow would ask Vio to be his Valentine, Green would ask Zelda to be his Valentine, and Red….Red always asked Blue.

And what was Blues reply every year?

To whack him around the head, calling him an idiot and storming off shouting over his shoulder that Valentines Day was nothing more than a pathetic girl invention that just made guys act like total idiots, and Blue wasn't the slightest bit interested and told Red he was just as stupid as everyone else for falling for it all.

Reds eyes would always waver, but then he'd sigh, look dejectedly down at the floor and say "Okay Blue."

Then Blue would make his way to this pub, sit down and drink the day away while everyone else played their ridiculous happy little romances. He'd always presumed Red had just stayed at home by himself.

"Sure you don't want anything to eat with that?" the barman inquired, as Blues scowl seemed to becoming darker by the minute, "I'm sure the chef can whip ya up something quick in between the Valentines meals?"

That dark scowl turned to the barman, "No. I'm fine. _Thank_ you." He growled at him, and the barman quickly made his way up the other end of the bar before Blue stabbed him, because he was sure that's exactly what the look in his eyes was telling him.

Blue never really understood why he always wanted to get drunk on this day. A tiny part of him always suggested that perhaps it was because he was jealous of the people around him, or because of the hurt look he'd made appear in Reds eyes, but Blue would scoff at both of those reasons, before downing another few large gulps of beer. He wasn't jealous of people, he didn't need all this lovely dovey crap, give him a sword and a never ending supply of monsters and that was all the company he needed. And he'd made that hurt look appear in Reds eyes a thousand times before, so what difference would it make today? It made Blue want to laugh, ha ha, yes, so funny that Red seemed to like him in that way, so stupidly funny. Ha-sodding-ha.

Blue gripped his pint glass tighter. What was Red thinking, asking him every year, didn't the guy ever give up? Out of all the people in the world why would Blue want to be with that annoying happy idiot? How many times had he shoved him away after he'd tried to hug him, how many times had he hit him over the head for smiling too much, and how many _more_ times would Blue have to do all that until Red got the point! Blue wasn't interested. At all. In the slightest. No way. Forget it. Ha ha.

So why did those hurt eyes always bug him so much on this day?

Another few large gulps of beer.

He hated the feeling he got on this day, but he didn't understand what the feeling was. He didn't _care_! So why did it feel like he did? More beer slid down his throat. The more he thought about Red, the more drunk he wanted to become.

A quick wisp of fresh cold air whooshed past his legs where he sat on the bar stool. Someone had obviously come through the pub door. Great, another _happy_ couple to irritate the unhappy Blue.

Blue was swaying very slightly on his stool. His vision was a little blurred too, but not enough that he couldn't still make out those infuriating smiling faces around him. Blue looked down into his glass. Had he finished that pint already? How many had he had now? 5? 6? Who cared? He waved the barman over again, luckily not hearing the muttered "It's always the dateless ones who get drunk" as the barman walked back over to him, polite smile plastered on his face.

"Red over here! I found our table!"

Blue froze as he placed his freshly filled pint glass to his lips. Slowly turning to look over his right shoulder he saw Red, smiling widely as a younger man was waving him over to a table by a window, placing the 'Reserved' sign to one side and moving the candle on the table so it was more central, a big grin on his face as Red sat down with him.

Blues eyes narrowed dangerously.

Who the _hell_ was that?

Blue swivelled round on his stool, staring with a gaping mouth at this stranger who was happily conversing with _his_ Red, that irritating, oh-so-wanting-to-strangle-it-off-his-face smile on his lips, as he stared dreamily at the sweet Link.

Blue continued to stare, drunken mind trying to process that Red was in fact on a _date_ and not sitting at home alone like he'd always thought he did. How _dare_ he! How dare he not be sitting at home alone! What did he think he was doing? Going out on a date when Blue was sitting here getting drunk, wasn't _Blue_ the one he'd asked every year? What was Red doing going out with that…that…that _bastard_!...whoever the hell he was.

Slamming his pint glass down on the bar top with a renewed vigour, Blue stood up. Immediately he nearly fell over, and he grabbed onto the edge of the bar to steady himself, swaying and blinking to try and get everything around him in focus. The barman was staring at him with nervous eyes. He really didn't want any trouble, Valentines Day was one of the busiest times of the year and he really didn't want to interrupt all of these couples by throwing an angry drunk man out the door.

Straightening himself upright, as if he wasn't in the slightest bit drunk, Blue concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other as he walked, or swayed, over to Red and his _gormless_ date, a deep annoyed frown on his face.

"Red! What…" Blue faltered a little and held onto the back of Reds chair, "what the hell are you doing?"

Reds eyes went wide in surprise as he stared up behind him,"_Blue_? Wha-what are you doing here?"

Blue scowled at him, "Hey I asked that first, waa-hat are you doing here?" He hiccupped, "And who the hell are you?" he added glaring at the man sitting opposite Red, a man who opened his mouth to reply but Blue shook his head, "Nnnnno I don't care who you are." He slurred, grabbing the top of Reds arm trying to pull him up, Red stumbling to his feet.

"Blue stop it! You're drunk!" Red said, pulling back away from him as Blue stood there unbalanced, still trying to glare his unfocused eyes.

"I don't care that I'm drunk what are…why you with _that_?" He pointed his index finger squarely in the face of Reds date, who scowled up at Blue and opened his mouth to tell him to go away, but once again Blue got there first, "Shut up." He glowered at him before the guy had even said a word.

"Blue come on, you need to sit down." Red said, concern in his eyes.

"No I don't need to sit down!" Blue was getting agitated; why wasn't Red coming with him? He was pulling at his sleeve, trying to get him to walk with him to the door, but Red wasn't moving, "Come _on_! I want to go home!"

"No! Blue stop it!" Red prised his fingers off his arm, "I'm on a date. I can't go home with you."

Blue stood there staring at him with a forlorn expression, before he said pitifully, "But I thhhhhought it was me you...you liked." he slurred, looking like a lost puppy, before he tried to put his arm around Red again only to stumble, his legs hitting the table making it slide a few inches with a screech across the wooden floor. Other people at the tables around them glared over at them, and Red was mouthing a hurried apology to them as he tried to hold Blue steady in his arms.

"Who'd ya think you are?" Blue started, now ignoring Reds hands on him and rounding on Reds date again, "You think you're worthy of Red? NnnnNO ones worthy of Red, no one, not even-" he hiccupped again, "not even me! Red's," Blue frowned at himself, trying to think of the word, "….unworthy…able…...that's not a word…" he muttered to himself, one hand splayed against the table top trying to steady himself as he loomed over the seated man, the other locked at his side where Red was trying to hold on to him to stop him from falling over.

Red was struggling against Blues sagging weight in his arms, and he looked over his shoulder at his date, "I'm sorry. I think I should probably get him home."

The man pouted, but nodded, "Sure. Some other time maybe?"

Red smiled sweetly at him, before hauling Blue upright, Blue still glaring and pouting at Reds date, not taking his eyes off the man as Red tried to guide him out the door. Red held his left arm tightly but Blue still somehow managed to trip over his own feet, his forehead banging straight into the door frame, a very loud swear word leaving his lips as the couples around the entrance dropped their cutlery at the sudden loud swear, looking up in shock as the barman placed his palm on his forehead and shook his head in exasperation.

After they finally made it out the door into the cold February air, Red began hauling the unsteady Blue back down the small hill towards the house they all shared. But Blue was being as difficult as possible, he wasn't finished yet.

"Wwww-why, you with him?"

_Wow_, Blue idly thought to himself, blinking rapidly, _how much did I have? _He just felt so angry and…sad. Red liked him, so why would he be with anyone else? That wasn't fair! So what if Blue had always said no to him, Red shouldn't be allowed to go on other dates that weren't with Blue! Why would he want to if he liked Blue?

"I didn't think it would matter." Red said, a slight sadness to his usual happy voice, letting Blue lean on him as they walked, "You always say no to me, so when he asked me to be his Valentines date I just said yes. I didn't think you'd care." He added quietly.

Blue frowned again. He didn't like that, didn't like that at all. Why did he always say no again? He couldn't remember now, all he could think of was how nice and warm Red felt against the cold air, and he leant even more against him, happy he'd finally gotten him away from that evil, _evil_ man. Unfortunately as Red was smaller than Blue, his extra weight just made Red stumble, and as he did Blue slid down him landing face first into the grass at the side of the path.

Red couldn't help the giggle that escaped him, "Oh Blue." He said affectionately, pulling Blues arm up as Blue removed his face from being planted into the grass, a frown on his face wondering how he had gotten on the ground, Reds other hand taking a hold of his shoulder to try and get the inebriated Link to stand up again, "Why do you do this every Valentines Day?"

Blue glowered at him, before Red swung Blues arm over his shoulder so he could lean on him better without making Red stumble.

"Because…" Blue began as they started walking again, "…because….I..." The image of Reds saddened eyes as Blue shouted no at him flashed across his mind, "…._I don't know_ why!" he complained loudly, liking the smell of Reds hair, "I just…don't like you being near him….or anyone." He muttered.

Red smiled gently, "Blue, are you jealous?"

Blues face exploded into a deep blush and he shoved Red away from him, "I SAID NO SUCH THING!" he yelled, turning and storming off wobbling down the path.

Before walking straight into a lamppost.

* * *

By the time they got home Blue had a varying degree of bruises over him. Normally a walk in cold evening air would help a drunk person regain some of their senses, but it just seemed to make Blue even worse. Red had pulled Blue into the bathroom, where Blue now sat on the edge of the bath, his face pressed into the cold ceramic of the sink, staring blearily at Red as Red wetted a flannel, gently dabbing it into the heat on Blues forehead.

"You need to sleep this off. Do you feel like you're going to be sick?" he asked kindly.

Blue glared at him, "No. And I don't want sleep either. I'm perfectly normally totally…" he paused, trying to think of other words he could use, "…really really fine."

He _was_ completely fine, _really_, just because he was unbelievably jealous of that strange man being on a date with Red, it meant nothing. Just because Red looked so edible right now, in his nice cleaned pressed red shirt he'd worn for his date, that was now creased and crumpled where Blue had been splayed all over him on the walk home. Just because he wanted to kiss him more than anything in the entire world, it all meant nothing, nothing at all.

Red smiled, "Come on Blue, let me get you to bed." He held out his hand for Blue to take.

Blue stared at his offered hand, wondering exactly why it was he wanted to kiss him so much, and why his heart felt like a fluttering butterfly caught in his ribcage at the word "bed" falling from Reds lips. He didn't like Red, not like that…it was silly….ha...ha…there was no way he could fall for someone like Red….he annoyed him too much…

Reds eyes were so shiny.

Blue gulped.

Slowly he took his hand, that soft little hand, wavering a little as he stood up, and he let Red lead him through into his bedroom, all the time staring at the back of Reds head wondering why his body felt so hot, because this heat wasn't all being caused by the alcohol.

He was jealous, he was pissed off, he wanted Reds arms around him not some random weirdo. He wanted to…to be nearer…he liked being pressed against Red when they walked home, and he wanted to be pressed against him again right now. Blue was so confused with these feelings, but in his drunken state all he could think about was how nice that bed of his would be if Red was in it with him. It felt as if years worth of want was building up inside him, and as Red let go of his hand to pull back the bedcovers, Blues ears vaguely picking up the sentence, "Do you need help getting un-dressed?", Blue was on him.

He pushed Red onto the bed on his back, Red landing with a surprised yelp as Blue lay on top of him staring down at him with a drunken pout.

"B-Blue!" Red exclaimed, a deep blush erupting on his face.

_Oh yeah,_ Blue thought, Red was blushing because he liked him, had done for years. This made a happy little bubble float around Blues mind as they stared at each other, a smile growing on his lips, Reds smaller form not trying any kind of resistance against him.

"Blue…you're drunk…y-you should really go to sleep." Red said quietly, staring up into Blues darkened eyes, his blush growing redder by the second.

Blue stared down at him, wondering for a brief moment what it was he was doing. Red looked so amazing, why did Blue always turn him down? Why? _Why_? Red _was_ so amazing. Was it just because he was just too embarrassed to say yes? That felt so stupid right now. Red was so kind to him, even after all the times he'd hit him or said horrible things to him. He still smiles, still laughs, and maybe…maybe all that kindness had broken through Blues barriers years ago, but Blue just hadn't released it.

Reds lips were so close now, his eyes so wide and pure. Red was….invigorating…far more intoxicating than the alcohol currently flowing through Blues veins. Blue could feel his head lowering, his eyes not leaving Reds for even a moment, and in the second their lips touched it was as though a huge box of fireworks had just been set alight in Blues brain. Suddenly that word "no" disappeared entirely from his vocabulary, and his entire body was shouting yes, yes, hell YES to being with Red!

Red didn't fight back at all, if anything the small mewling sound that escaped him as their lips pressed together only served to prove that this is what Red had wanted for so long too. Their lips moved slowly, gracefully, Blues swimming mind suddenly too relaxed to move that much. He just kissed him softly, Reds hair threading in Blues fingers, his eyelids growing heavy…

"Blue…" Red whispered as he broke their first kiss, Blue never realising his name could sound so adorable and childlike to his ears, "Does this mean you'll be my Valentine today?"

Blue blinked at him slowly, his breathing shallow, "No…" he whispered sleepily, Reds eyes widening in worry, "But I will tomorrow…when I feel like I can…think again…"

Red's eyes relaxed, and he giggled, "It's not Valentines Day tomorrow." He pointed out, and Blues nose wrinkled as he frowned.

"Who cares…" Blue leant down again, his eyelids sliding down over his out-of-focused eyes as he pressed his lips to Reds again, the alcohol making him not care about the obvious groan that rumbled through his throat, "…you're hot Red." he drawled against his lips, before his head suddenly dropped to Reds shoulder, his breathing steady.

He'd fallen asleep.

Red lay there underneath him blinking up to the ceiling, his face flushed and heart racing happily, before he smiled, smiled so warmly, and wrapped his arms around his sleeping love holding him tightly.

Red had wanted and waited for that kiss for so long, and even though this wasn't exactly how he'd imagined it, he was just so happy that Blue had finally done it. He cuddled him softly, Blue mumbling something in his sleep about not wanting leeks for Christmas, before Red giggled again and closed his eyes.

He'd have to thank his friend for letting him pretend to be on a date with him, knowing full well that that was the pub Blue always disappeared into. He knew the only way to get Blue to discover his own feelings for him was to make him jealous, and now there was going to be an adorably embarrassed Blue in the morning.

After all Red may have been the sweet and innocent Link, but he'd managed to pick up a trick or two along the way.

**The End.**


End file.
